艾西尔 赖特
|tag skills =Unarmed: 90% Melee Weapons: 90% Throwing: 90% First Aid: 75% |derived =Armor Class: 8 Hit Points: 90 Action Points: 9 Sequence: 6 Critical Chance: 5% Damage Resistance: 0% |quests =Bust up Wright's still |dialogue =NCETHWRI.MSG |proto = }} Ethyl Wright, wife of Orville Wright, is the head of the New Reno Temperance Union in 2241. Background A plump, rosy-cheeked woman in seemingly perpetually good spirits, Ethyl is oblivious to the alcohol-oriented dealings of her husband and the whole Wright family. She believes that her husband has closed down the still, while, in fact, he has only relocated them. According to Reno tales, she is very fertile. Interactions with the player character Interaction overview Quests * Bust up Wright's still: Ethyl doesn't like her husband's alcohol production and wants you to bash up the still. Talking with Ethyl She will refuse to talk to Porn Stars. Ethyl Wright is a very volatile personality, although not one given to violence. Rather, her emotions tend to run the gamut, with lauding preachiness and offense being her primary modes. Like many other residents of large settlements in the wasteland, Ethyl looks down upon people she perceives as being "tribal." Regardless of how the Chosen One addresses her, Ethyl will always load her speech with what she feels are tribal words, her apparent favorite being "firewater." Ethyl Wright is also vehemently opposed to alcohol in all its forms. She is the head of the New Reno Temperance Union, or so she claims. Given her husband's responses to the concept of the Union, the complete ignorance of the New Reno townsfolk to the Union and its objectives, and that the only other member of the Union is the inveterate drunkard Father Tully, the existence of the Union beyond the confines of Ethyl's head is questionable. Working for the Union If the player lets it slip (or deliberately divulges) the source of her family's money, Ethyl predictably pitches a fit. She knows full well that her husband won't come through on a promise to stop producing alcohol; after all, he'd made the promise before. Consequently, she will contract the player to deal with the situation personally. To wit, she wants the player to take a Louisville slugger and destroy the Wright stills. Doing so is neither particularly easy, nor particularly bright. The Wright family kids working at the stills take great offense to someone destroying their family's livelihood, and often attack. Defending oneself usually involves killing one of the Wright kids, which can easily turn the family against the player. Naturally, if the player has already achieved whatever objectives desired from the Wright family, such a block war may not necessarily be out of line with the player's priorities. In this case, the player would do well to mind the gunfire, lest one of the dozen or so Wright children be hit and earn the player the childkiller epithet. However, it is possible and preferable to destroy the stills without violence. Using either the player or Vic's repair skill, the stills can be broken beyond repair without the Wrights even noticing. Inventory Appearances Ethyl Wright appears only in Fallout 2. en:Ethyl Wright pl:Pani Wright ru:Этил Райт uk:Етил Райт Category:新里诺角色 Category:人类角色 Category:辐射2角色